A new kind of love
by Kept-Promise
Summary: When Sesshomaru finds Kagura near death he pities her and takes her to his castle. But as time passes there are three questions he asks himself what are these new feeling he is feeling, is she feeling the same way, and why does Rin keep calling Kagura Oka
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: R&R! Hope you like this story!

Summary: When Sesshomaru finds Kagura near death he pities her and takes her to his castle. But as time passes there are three questions he asks himself what are these new feeling he is feeling, is she feeling the same way, and why does Rin keep calling Kagura Okaa-chan?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...bot im working on it

* * *

Sesshomaru was roaming his castle in the west when he picked dup the smell of blood. Not anyone blood but Naraku's. "Jaken, take care of Rin I will be back shortly" he turned and walked away after seeing him nod. He walked out the castle and got on his cloud and flew to where he smelt the blood.

He now knew that it wasn't Naraku because the scent wasn't moving. There was also a scent mixed in that he couldn't describe, but always smelt it when he was around Kagura. He figured that Naraku must have beaten her again. For anyone else he would have turned back by now, but he pitied her. She was only trying to survive and be free.

When he finally reach the scene it was worse than he had thought. She was laying in a puddle of her own blood and passed out. He also took note that she was barley clothed. The top part of her kimono was gone and the bottom was ripped to her upper thighs. And what was left of her clothing was in shreds the on ly thing holding it on her was the sash.

She was covered and bruises and would be dead if she had her heart. "He really went all out this time" Sesshomaru thought. His facial expression softened for just a moment when her looked at her, but as quickly as it came it was gone. He took of the other layer of his upper kimono and wrapped it around her. She had many cuts and all of them were very deep.

He picked her up and flew back to his castle. "Im getting to soft" He thought when he reached the castle. He walked though the door and was greeted by Rin and Jaken. "Welcome back lord Sess..." He stopped when he noticed that he was carrying someone. "Welcome back mi-lord" Rin said. "Lord Sesshomaru is that who I think it is?" Jaken asked staring at Sesshomaru like he was stupid. Sesshomaru walked right passed him acting like he didn't hear his question.

Later That Day

Kagura woke up in a bed that wasn't her. She didn't know where she was at first and thought that someone had taken advantage of her while she was weaken. "Hi my name is Rin what's yours". "That's the girl that travels with Sesshomaru"Kagura thought. After figuring out that she wasn't in any danger she replied to the little girl. "My name is Kagura". "Your pretty"Rin said.

Usually Kagura didn't like kids probably because of Hakudoushi and Akago, but this little girl melted her heart she was so cute. "Thank you" she said. "Are you a demon?" Rin asked with innocence. "Yep" Kagura answered smiling a little. "What kind" Rin asked. "She getting excited"Kagura thought. "Wind" she answered mimicking her high pitch voice.

"Wow can you show Rin"Rin asked. "Sure Kagura answer in a sweet voice. She picked Rin up and sat her on the end of her bed. Then she pointed to a spot to make Rin look and pulled out her fan. "Don't blink"she said. Rin's eyes watched with amazement as the wind blew the in the room and everything light began to fly. "Cool" Was all she said when everything stop and the wind pushed them all back to their proper places again.

Just then someone opened the door. "Ahh I see you have awoken"Sesshomaru said. "Yes she has mi-lord and she showed Rin a trick"Rin's voice practically yelled. "Rin let me speak to Kagura in private"Sesshomaru said. "Yes mi-lord" and with that Rin ran out the room. "Why did you help me" Kagura asked with curiosity. "Because I took pity on you"Sesshomaru answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That arrogant bastard how dare he"was all an angry wind sorceress could think. Kagura's eyes burned with rage. "Why yo-"Kagura was cut off right when she was about to curse the taiyoukai out and beat the hell out of him. "Dinner is at 7 sharp don't be late" and with that Sesshomaru was off.

Kagura was about to stand when a pain hit her. "Dammit im still a little weak" she thought to herself. "Im ganna kick your ass as soon as I get out of her it will only be a little while longer" she thought with an evil smirk. "I hate it when people take pity on me" Kagura yelled at the top of her lungs


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagura POV**

**Disclaimer-still don't own it...yet that is**

**I update once a month and never give up so dont think I do**

Kagura sat on her bed playing with her hair. "Why do I always were it up again?"she asked herself . "Oh ya so I could always watch my back"she thought "As soon as he's dead I am never going to wear it up again I hate it like this"she thought bitterly. "Lady Kagura"a little voice said opening the door and reviling Rin. "Lady Kagura lord Sesshomaru said that it is time for dinner".

"Finally"she muttered and got up. There was still some pain but she wouldn't show it. "Thank you Rin"she said. Then realized she didn't know where anything was and really didn't feel like shrining her ears or nose looking for it. "Rin could you show me where the dining room is?"she asked. "Rin would be glad to show Lady Kagura the dining room"Rin answered in the cutest voice. Rin ran up to Kagura grabbed her hand and started running.

"She's fast for a human"Kagura thought to herself. "You really know this place don't you?"she asked Rin. "Rin knows all the places that Lord Sesshomaru will let Rin go"she answered making a right turn. "And how many places is that"she asked trying to create a conversation. "43 out the 60 rooms in the palace"she answered simply with a big smile on her face. "Wow I didn't think it had that many rooms"she thought to herself. "3 of the 5 gardens"rin added. "This place is huge" she blurted out.

"No duh Kagura it's a palace not your basement room back at Naraku's"Kagura thought to herself. "Were here"Rin broke her out of her thoughts. Kagura had to force her jaw not to drop to the floor. "This dining room is probably bigger than Naraku's whole stinking palace"she muttered to herself. "What was that lady Kagura"Rin asked. "Nothing"she answered quick.

"Sit by me lady Kagura"Rin said pulling her towards the sit across her. Kagura sat down and waited. Maids brought out huge amounts of food. "I've never seen so much food in my entire life"she thought to herself. Food wasn't something she got often at Naraku's and she learned to go weeks without it. "Carry out with the plan you can pig out later"she chanted to herself.

Sesshomaru walked in and sat himself at the end of the table right of her and left of Rin. "Good evening lord Sesshomaru"Rin said and smiled happily. He nodded to her and then looked at Kagura waiting for her to do the same. "Rin lightly tapped Kagura under the table with her foot. She covered her mouth with one hand and mouthed "say good evening". "Uh... good evening Sesshomaru"Kagura said alittle confused as to why he was making her do this. He then nodded at her and began to eat.

"Alright operation teach Sessho a lesson has began"Kagura thought with an evil smirk on her face. Sesshomaru saw her smirk and knew nothing good was about to become of it. "Maybe I should eat first I starving"Kagura thought deciding to seduce him know or later. "What the hell im hungry but I could add this in"she thought with another smirk.

After eating which she did quick Kagura ran off. "Phase one mask my scent"She thought. She went to her room and changed cloths. She then did what Naraku did when he wanted to hide his scent. "Done...Phase 2 find his room"Kagura had a difficult time because his scent was so small that she could barely find it but she did. "Done...final phase wait"She laughed to herself she couldn't make any noise or he would hear her.

**Hey guys Im so proud of myself second story and I got four reviews on the first chapter. I rock! Anyway remember to R&R**

**Bye**

**Keptpromise**


End file.
